It's the End of the Jake As We Know it
It's the End of the Jake as We Know It is the 90th overall episode of "Hannah Montana" and the 5th episode of season 4. The title is a spoof of the song "It's the End of the World as We Know It" by R.E.M. Main Plot Oliver plans a visit for Miley and Lilly. But he comes to their house when just Lilly was home; he tells her that he got a picture from his drummer of Jake cheating on Miley. Later, when Miley is sleeping, Lilly decides she'll tell Miley to break up with Jake. She does so, waking Miley up in the process. Lilly jumps back into her bed and pretends to wake-up. Miley tells her that she had a dream about Jake and calls Jake to invite him to do something in her Christmas special and he agrees. Then the day of the Christmas special, Lilly and Oliver are talking about Jake cheating on Miley, calling him "a cheater." Later, Miley takes her break and goes over to Lilly and Oliver. A young boy who was eavesdropping interrupts their conversation, innocently asking why Jake was a cheater and if he cheated on a test. Miley glares at Lilly and Oliver, asking why they kept this a secret. They replied, "We didn't want to ruin your show." Miley was upset that Lilly and Oliver didn't tell her sooner, but she had to go do more of her Christmas special, so she couldn't talk more with them about it. In the sketch Miley did with Jake, she started beating him up, and Jake apologized for what he did, to which Miley said, "Santa does believe in forgiveness... But Santa's not here!" Jake apologizes once again, but she continued to beat him up. Miley nearly ended her friendship with Lilly and Oliver but her dad helped her realize that her friends were just looking out for her as they also want what was best for her. Miley forgives her friends. Jake tries to reconcile and apologize once again and Oliver and Lilly try to intervene by telling Jake to stay away from her, but Miley stops them and interrupts him telling him to save whatever he was going to say cause his apologies no longer meant anything to her, and she ends their relationship telling him goodbye forever indicating that she no longer wants to see or hear from or have anything else to do with him ever again. Jake realizes that their relationship is finally over for good and leaves as promised to Miley. He then tries to cheer her up by telling her that someone stole his clothes, so he has to fly back to Phoenix in his silly-looking costume. As he left the room, Miley asks who stole his clothes, turns out it was Miley's father Robby, Who also had a passionate hatred of Jake, and they all laughed about moving forward. Jake leaves town and is never seen or heard from again. Sub-Plot Jackson begs Rico for money to see Siena at a photo shoot. Rico agrees to give him the money, but only if he pretends to be his father so he can talk to the owner of the arcade at the fun fair & sell Rico the arcade. Rico only wanted Jackson to pretend to be his dad because the owner wasn't willing to sell his arcade to a "little kid." In the end, Jackson disguises himself as Rico's dad, Rico gets the arcade, and Rico gives him the money. Cast Main *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott/Lola *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Moises Arias as Rico Suave *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Recurring *Tammin Sursok as Siena Guest *Cody Linley as Jake Ryan *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken/Mike Standley *Sheryl Crow as herself Trivia *Robby states that when Lilly jumped off the couch to see Oliver, she got his: "Morning bran muffin moving South", but in the episode Achey Jakey Heart- Part One, he said he hates bran muffins by saying to Miley: " Take the bran muffins, nobody eats those." *This episode marks the final appearance of Mike Standley III and Jake Ryan. **Although Jake is later mentioned in "Been Here All Along" and "I'll Always Remember You". *When Oliver was showing Lilly a picture of Jake with another girl on his phone, Lilly and Oliver started to hate Jake. Jake was also Robbie Ray's enemy when Oliver shows him the picture, but he was also Miley's enemy, so all of Miley's friends and dad started to hate him passionately. Category:Fifth Episodes